To Know the Truth
by signelchan
Summary: 20 character sketches about people normally left out of the spotlight. Shows how much they all know.


_i_. The mark on Anko's neck is a memory of a past she'd love to forget. She knows it'll take more than a little bit of wishing to rid herself of it. Her hand instinctively touches it when a bug lands nearby. Sometimes old habits die hard...

_ii_. Asuma smiles as he watches his squad bicker. He chews on a stick, trying to kick the craving of a nice cigarette. Although, as he knows, it's not that easy to get yourself clean.

_iii_. Food on the plate. It smells good to Chouji, who would do anything to eat it as quickly as possible. Alas, he knows he knows he needs to watch himself, because, the more he eats, the more he deserves to be called names.

_iv_. Ebisu knows that looking into the women's bath is wrong. But that's never stopped him before, and it's not like he's hurting anything as he silently watches pretty girls undress and redress.

_v_. With his long hair free from ties, Haku lets out a content sigh. He sits in a tree, dressed as much like a girl as he possibly can. But his mind is wondering far, far away, into a place he knows isn't right.

_vi_. Ino picks a flower off of the floor of the shop, dusts it off, and puts it behind her ear. She's like a flower herself, she knows, but sometimes it's better to take care of one than to be one.

_vii_. In front of the class, Iruka teaches the students what it means to be a ninja. But when school ends, he knows where he'll be: at Ichiraku Ramen, waiting to buy someone a bowl.

_viii_. Juugo pounds his fist into a wall, trying to keep _that_ from overcoming him. He's pretty sure he knows it's inevitable, but, in his world, there's no harm in giving it a try.

_ix_. Pushing his glasses up on his face, Kabuto puts a maniacal grin on his lips, something only he knows means trouble. The Genin he's dealing with don't have a clue about his true identity,

_x_. Karin lets out a squeal and flips her red hair, if only to get _his_ attention. She already knows _he_ doesn't like her, but she likes him, and that's all that ever matters.

_xi_. The look of determination in Kiba's eyes is frightening to most, as he knows. But that's never stopped him before, as his squad trusts him, and he loves them all back.

_xii_. Konohamaru looks up at the Hokage monument and feels pride because of his grandfather. He knows it's a hard task to complete, but, one day, he wants to be up there too,

_xiii_. There is a demon wrecking the village, and Minato knows it's up to him to stop it. As the Fourth Hokage, his job is to protect his village from anything that comes their way, including this.

_ixv_. Obito doesn't like his squad. He doesn't like being an Uchiha, and he sure doesn't like having to go on missions with a ninja prodigy. He'll deal with it though, because he knows he might learn to like it.

_xv_. It is _his _special book, Sai knows, but he's dead, so the book now belongs to him. The middle picture still isn't finished, but, one day, when inspiration for it returns, it will be.

_xvi_. Sakon has a brother. He shares a body with him. At least, that's what he thinks he told everyone. He knows it isn't the whole truth, but, until the time comes, that's all they need to know.

_xvii_. After being told playing with puppets isn't a very good pastime, Sasori says he knows, but, in actuality, he is a puppet himself. Which, using his logic, makes puppet playtime perfectly acceptable.

_xviii_. Shizune is nothing more than the Hokage's aide. She stands by her side through everything, and she knows she's her closest friend. But it's not like she cares about the popularity contest.

_ixx_. It's all about swords with Suigetsu. He searches the countryside for new blades for him to collect. He knows there are many out there for him to get his hands on, but some of them are just too complicated to get.

xx. Tenten is pretty much your average kunoichi, except for the fact that she never misses her target. Or, at least, she hadn't ever missed her target before _that_ battle. And she knows she'll never miss again.

* * *

A/N: Happy October 2nd!

This is a little character sketch...thing...written for my friend. He knows who he is. :) I don't own the characters, and that's that. -nod- Reviews are good.

Siggy


End file.
